Where Once was Light
by Firniswin
Summary: COMPLETE ["Even If" story 4]Takes place 4 months after
1. Default Chapter

Where Once was Light 

By Firniswin

Authors Note: Ok, I actually did a little research for this story. It is kind of an interesting one. Lots of pain and angst and all that good stuff. I worked hard on this, picking out just the right title, I did the research. Yay me! 

Oh and yes, the title did come from the "Gollum Song"…I love that song. I like the Hey..Haw, song too. I sing it running around the house and my mom screams at me. "Stop it! That song scares me!" 

I am evil! But anyway, um as I said, More Lego' angst……..ya! A little Aro' angst!!! But not much besides the fact that his leg is healing. And by the way, I am no doctor so…I tried my best to estimate how long it would take for a broken leg to heal. And for his arm. Well that is healed! So ya, please enjoy, and read and review! NO FLAMES! Thanks! Namarie!

Chapter 1

From better to Worse

"Estel! Do not ruin my splint!"

The young man sighed and tapped his fingers on the bedside table while Elrond, the half-elven healer, tied a new splint to his leg. It still hurt when he did it, but Aragorn just acted annoyed, that way Elrond could never see he was actually in pain. 

Plus, if he showed his father that he was in pain, he would never get out of what he now called, 'Morgoth's bed'. Nobody really understood why he called it that, but nobody that really knew Aragorn cared. 

The twins knew full well that he called it that because he thought that all beds he was made to stay in for months and months on end were evil, and had no other purpose than, as Estel put it… 'To destroy the world of men.' Namely himself.

"Estel hold still! I am almost done, then Elladan can take you out!" Elrond said impatiently as he waited for the child to still the movements of his other foot. 

"But _Ada_," Estel whined, "I do not want him carrying me around again. I want to walk!" Estel pushed his bottom lip forward, so that it was in front of the top and his eyes even seemed to sparkle with unshed tears. 

The lord of Imladris looked up and sighed deeply, refraining from rubbing his eyes in exasperation. 'Oh Valar, he is going to become a jester instead of a king.'

"Very well, you may walk…..but only if you use the crutch that Legolas brought in."

He pointed behind him to an old wooden limb, that had been carven down and was shaped like a 'Y'. 

"Yes _Ada_." the boy moaned and let his body fall back on the barrage of pillows behind him. Suddenly he sat up, and quickly regretted the swift movement, wincing in pain as his old rib injuries reminded him that they were not fully healed yet. "_Ada_, where is Legolas?"

Elrond smiled as he tied off the last bandaging. He stood up and walked to the table that sat on the other side of the room. 

He thought it funny, because it seemed now that Legolas had become another one of his sons. 

'Eru, not another one, 3 is enough.'

The elven prince and Estel had bonded much too close to be anything but brothers. They were like Elladan and Elrohir, save the fact that they looked nothing alike. But Legolas had spent almost all of his free time in the room, talking and laughing with Estel. They would play games, which Legolas usually won. Or sometimes just sit and talk for hours. 

The elven prince had not gone a hunt ever since the fateful hunt that he and Estel had went on, almost four months ago. 

"I do not know _ion nin_. [my son]" the elf lord said as he finished the medicine he was making and walked over to his young boy, handing him the bitter drink. 

"_Ada_, I feel so well. Why make me drink anymore of this stuff. I feel as if-"

"Save it for your brothers Estel. Drink!" Elrond interrupted before Estel had time to finish.

Aragorn groaned, but complied and downed the foul drink quicker than many others might have done it. Actually, truth be told, the boy rather liked the drink, but it was that fact that it was a potion made by his father that worried him. He always tried to see what kind of herbs Elrond put in his drinks. 

"I don't know where Legolas is, maybe he is-"

Interrupting the elf lord in his sentence, the door to Estel's room burst open. And before anyone could speak another word. A rather frantic and wide-eyed Legolas came through. Shivering and shaking with horror. 

Raw fear glinted in the silver-blue eyes as he walked in, his steps reluctant. 

"Speak of the devil." Aragorn said wryly as he watched the elf walk over rather quickly now, to Elrond and start speaking in Sindarin with the elven lord. 

"I don't know why they bother? I can understand what they are saying." Estel shook his head and tried to listen to what they were talking about. 

"_I must speak to you lord Elrond! Please!" _the hysterical look in the blonde elf's dark sleepless eyes made him worry. So he consented on the other elf's wishes. 

"Of course Legolas." Elrond turned fearful eyes on Estel and smiled warmly. "I will be back, do not go anywhere, unless your brother comes." 

Aragorn nodded quietly and leaned back against the red wood headboard, eyes glinting softly in the new morning sun that seeped through the tightly shut window.

"I'll back in a moment Estel." Elrond finished as he quickly exited the small room, and shut the oak door behind him. 

Elrond surveyed the prince of Mirkwood with rather worried eyes. The elf had dark bags under his eyes, which easily told of the lack of sleep. He was shaking like a leaf that was aloft in the winter wind. And to top it off, he was in his night clothes. Legolas never went around in his night clothes. 

Elrond could stand it no longer, walked fleetingly up to the prince, he grabbed the younger elf's shivering shoulder and turned him around so the young prince had no choice but to face the elven lord's strong piercing eyes. Something Legolas did not like, Elrond had the most emotional eyebrows of anyone he had ever seen. And the look that he gave the ones he was worried, disappointed, harsh, or just plain startled with was not a pleasant look. 

"Legolas? What is wrong? You never come in and ask to talk with me. You always talk with Estel!" he had a need to remind Legolas of what he did and did not do.

"I know, _hir nin_ [my lord]." the prince's silver-blue eyes shimmered with unshed and frightened tears. The lord of Imladris looked at him with worry deep in the pits of his gray irises. The youthful elf's eyes wandered to a bench that sat in the hall, the gold lining shimmered off the torchlight. "Let's sit down, then I may tell you." 

The pair sat down, Legolas did not yet look at Elrond. He kept his eyes turned away and unfocussed. Finally Elrond coughed and that pulled the prince's attention back to him. 

The elf lord smiled warmly and took a deep breath. "Tell me Legolas, what bothers your immortal mind?" 

The younger elf thought a moment. How was he going to tell Elrond what he had seen. It frightened him more than he wished to say, but to tell the lord of Rivendell; it would break his fatherly heart. 

"I-I have been having dreams for nights….all of them the same." 

Elrond nodded in understanding, he knew of Legolas's past with horrible dreams. Right after the finding of his mothers body, Thranduil sent Legolas to visit the lord of Rivendell, because he had said he could help with the child's dreams. And he had, the elven prince had went home, happy and had almost forgotten about the picture that he had seen. 

"They are about Estel! Each night I wake up from what I think is the dream world, then I proceed to the next room. 'Tis Estel's room. There I see…" he gulped and Elrond watched a tear trickle from his eyes. "Sauron, in the form he was before the alliance….he is right over Estel's bed, he takes a dagger of Morgoth and…" The elf prince could not finish. The words simply would not come from his mouth. He could not bring himself to tell Elrond what that dark lord did. 

"He what Legolas?" the elf lord pressed harder than he should have, and he noticed this when more unwanted tears welled up in the young elf's bright blue eyes. The tears shimmered in the torchlight. 

"He cut out Estel's heart! He killed Estel!!!! And I was powerless to stop him. He held up the organ and I saw it Elrond!!! I saw Estel's pale lifeless form on the bed!!!" 

Sobs now racked Legolas's lithe form, he did not care. He let the tears fall, they dripped upon his soft green night shirt and the wet stains slid down. 

"He laughed mercilessly, and crushed the heart in his iron grip." the words were muffled as the prince put his face in his hands and wept. 

Elrond looked stunned at Legolas, how had he managed to keep the dream secret for so long. That was a horrible thought even to behold. Elrond shook his head in horror at the images that were probably plaguing the elf's young mind. 

But the elven lord knew what it meant, he knew well. Aragorn was in no danger, well, he was, but no immediate danger was after him. 

The elven lord put a reassuring arm around the elven prince and hugged him closer. 

"Legolas, I have much to tell you." he whispered looking about to make sure the halls were clear. He then set gentle silver eyes on the prince and spoke softly. 

"Have you heard of Arathorn, Legolas?"

Aragorn smiled, then winced as he gingerly brought his mending leg over the side of the bed and let it hang. 

The man had heard his foster father's warning, but he paid little attention to those so called warnings. His father could not do much except ground him. Not that he liked being grounded, but what was the point? He could hardly walk anyway, and going on a walk by himself meant he could get out for a few minutes before his father or his brothers caught up with him, and that was worth the risk of being caught. 

The young man brought his other leg down and reached feebly for the crutch that Legolas had brought him. But to no avail, he would have to walk to it. 

"Oh Eru!" he sighed as he slid down off the bed and let his uninjured leg connect with the cold stone. 

Carefully, he let his leg touch the floor, but immediately moaned and almost collapsed as a sharp stab of pain splintered through his leg. 'By the Valar! That hurt.' he groaned. He let a hiss escape his tightly clenched teeth as he hobbled across the cold floor. It stung at his shoeless toes and made his legs quiver.

Bright flashes of white and golden light exploded in his vision and he growled as he was barely able to see the room. It seemed like an eternity before he finally ran into the cold stone wall. He reached blindly for the 'Y' shaped piece of wood and put it underneath his arm. 

He heaved a sigh of content as he lifted his injured leg from the cold, nauseating ground. 

How was he ever going to walk normally again? Just walking seemed an odd feeling to him. He shrugged inwardly. 

'_Ada_ can help.' truth was, Aragorn had never actually seen his father do physical rehabilitation with others. However, he had heard plenty of stories and it seemed that the patient almost always pulled through. In fact the only one that Estel had ever hear that had not was Celebrian. 

"Well, I think I should be alright." he murmured as the dizzy white and yellow spots began to dissipate from his vision, clearing his sight.

When the last of the little spots had gone, he smiled and continued his onward trek out the door and down the hall, hoping desperately that he would find Legolas before his brothers and father found him.

The elven prince sat in the garden, his eyes shifting slightly as he thought of the things that Elrond had told him, secret things. Things that could never ever be mentioned to anyone else. Not even to his best friend. 

How could it possibly be that his friend, Estel of the elves, was really Isildur's heir? How could the care free youth that Legolas knew be the rightful king of Gondor and Arnor? 

How did Aragorn not know yet; what were they waiting to tell him for? Why could Legolas not tell him? How come Elrond hid Estel's past from him? 

But even as these questions crossed his mind, the ringing increased and the elf lords voice became even more powerful in the elven prince's ears.

__

"You must never tell, Legolas! The consequences could be disastrous. The world of men would fall!!!! And all would fall into darkness."

He shook his pounding head, it hurt to think of the things that Elrond had told him. 

__

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor and Arnor." 

The voices echoed in his mind and he smiled, 'Why did it not make sense?' he asked himself, feebly thinking of why he had made such a fit. 'It is rather obvious, a man living among elves.' Legolas shook his head again. 'A man living among elves.'

How odd was that, I mean, just because he lived with the elves did not make Aragorn an oddity or anything. It made him special. He had more training in the arts of fighting than any other man. Estel had the best sight, hearing, and other senses of any of the race of man. 

He had no more time to think on this, because at that moment an arousing commotion echoed through the gates of the palace. The warriors had returned, many different looking elves….all of Mirkwood decent marched through the gates, pulling something with them.

Legolas stood and looked over to see what was going on, but stopped in shock and his breath caught in his throat.

Among the tall and orderly elven warriors, one crouched figure walked along. He walked slow and wearily, deep circles marred under his eyes and he was emaciated beyond reckoning. All he wore was a pair of old ripped leggings, and his hair was disheveled.

'What is that creature?' the prince's eyes traveled along the slouched and awkward figure stopping at one spot that was on the side of his face. His ears, they ran into a noticeable point. And his dirty blonde hair stirred slightly in the breeze.

For one instant the two made eyes contact and then all was lost as the strange elf's deep seaweed green eyes were lost among the crowd.

Authors Note: Hey all!!!! Hope you liked it……I tried to make it a normal fan fiction…..[smiles sheepish]. But anyway, Please R&R, NO FLAMING!!! As I said before. 

Oh and I forgot before! I wanted to again give a HUGE _hannon le_ to _mellon nin_ Arwen-Evenstar, for correcting all the grammatical stuff, and changing a few redundant words. [sheepish look] Yes, as embarrassing as it is, I need someone to check my grammar. But I am much thankful for it. Anyway, thanks again. God Bless!!!! The next chapter should come soon, though we are having company this week so I am not sure when I post. But hopefully it will be soon. And in that next chapter we will find out, who this elf is? Why he is here? Where he is from? And why he looks like Gollum?…..well maybe not quite like Gollum, but to tell you now, it has absolutely nothing to do with the ring. I don't think. Bilbo still has it with him in the Shire. Thanks again and namarie!


	2. Tears We Cry

Authors Note: Ok, to warn you this chapter is kind of jumpy. And you have to look close for clues…kind of, I make them a little easy to see though. Oh forget it! But anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews. I enjoy them so much. This chapter is about 7 pages long. So I hope that is enough. I am trying to make them a bit longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Tears we cry

Thranduil, lord of Mirkwood pursed his lip and sighed heavily. 

Before him, sat hunched on the marble like a beast, was the most foul creature he had ever seen in his life. The elf, that he was surprised was even one of the firstborn, sat arched. His seaweed green eyes watching the clean floor as it reflected his own rancid image. He tried to pounce on it once or twice before obviously deciding it a feeble attempt and giving up. 

Around his neck was a thin, yet strong piece of elven rope. But the elf made no move to attack, it only looked at Thranduil with pleading eyes. But what kept the king so puzzled was the smile that was on his face.

He seemed happy, but no one understood why. 

"_Hir nin, _[My lord] he was alone." the warrior at the left of the creature, named Taran saluted in the elven fashion and reported. "We found him following a deer and trying to hit it with a rock." 

"A rock?" the elven king frowned and leaned his head in his palm. "And you are trying to tell me that this…this….thing! Is an elf!"

Taran nodded quite unsure himself. "Aye, I tell you now, as surely as I myself am one of the firstborn. So is he." The elf handed off the lead rope to another warrior and walked slowly forward. "I know this is abnormal, my king. But what if he knows? He may know the whereabouts of _hir_ Galanion and his troop." 

The door behind the elves creaked and they all looked up, even the strange one, to see Legolas walk through. Aragorn flanking his right side and limping, the crutch beneath his arm. Elladan was on Legolas's left, and Elrond and Elrohir were behind them. 

The elven prince came forth and bowed low. "My lord."

Aragorn attempted to bow, but almost toppled over in the process, Elrohir reached out and grasped the man's tunic pulling him back. 

"No need to bow, son of Elrond. You may be excused from the Mirkwood customs on fault of injury." the king smiled at the young boy. 

"_Hannon le_, King Thranduil." Estel smiled and readjusted his crutch.

Legolas stepped forward, and smiled slightly. 

Thranduil could not help but smile broadly as he saw Legolas's mother come out. The pale golden hair swaying softly as he moved. 

"You summoned me father?" 

"Ye, I did ion nin, but I did not say you may bring the _Peredhil's_ family." the king looked at each face with an inward smile. It stopped on Aragorn and he noted how much of an impact the young man had made in his child's life. He could not understand what it was about the man that made him so want to smile. 

" I know ada, it is just….."

"Do not worry Legolas, it is fine…actually I was rather hoping you would bring them. For their presence is much required also, considering that this may effect Lord Elrond's lands as well."

Legolas could no longer hold his gaze away, and he slowly turned it to the elf that sat hunched on the floor, his ripped pant legs tightening at the tension in his muscles.

"Legolas, please have a seat, you too sons of Elrond, as well as lord Elrond."

The elven prince slowly showed the injured man to a seat and the elves sat beside him. 

Taran cleared his throat, and bowed to the small audience. "May I explain once more?" he asked looking to his liege's son. 

The blonde prince smiled and nodded in agreement. "Please do, Taran."

The elven warrior looked to the creature that sat on the floor, once again trying to catch the somewhat blurry form on the marble floor.

"As I said, we found this…..elf….in the forest. He was following a herd of deer, all he had to kill them was a rock."

Aragorn looked at the filthy elf that had once again stopped trying to catch his reflection. He looked up at the man with fearful eyes, but a smile crept across his pale face.

"Does he speak?" Estel raised his hand slightly and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. 

"My lord?"

"Does he speak?" Aragorn repeated quite hastily. 

Taran shook his head. "No, he speaks not common or elven."

The man bit his lip and let his silver eyes wander to the ceiling above. 'Ragged clothing, slouched, mindless……. What did it all mean?' 

Elrond looked to Thranduil, through tired and confused eyes. Never had he before seen someone so horrible…and considering his occupation, that meant a lot. 

"What race of elf is he?" the elven lord turned his eyes on Elrohir, who had stood up to announce his question.

Taran looked at the elf on the floor and shrugged his powerful shoulders. "He looks as if Caras Galadhon….but as you can see, lord Elrohir, he is so emaciated, bruised, bony, and slouched over, we could not tell." 

Elrohir sat back down, defeat in his clear gray eyes. His twin patter him on the back and reassured him in elvish that the question was a good one. However, that still did not matter, their was no telling where the elf was from. If it was an elf. 

Many still doubted that it was even an elf, save Aragorn and Taran, as well as his troop.

Without any warning, the elf in question began to rattle off numerous things, nothing in elvish or common.. all in a strange tongue that none of the elves could translate. 

"What is he saying?" Elladan asked, covering his ears at the harsh tones that erupted from the elf's smooth yet dirty mouth.

Aragorn's eyes went wide, he stood up from his seat and put a hand to his head, his eyes were unseeing as he rattled back the sounds that had been spoken. 

He picked up his crutch and limped as quickly as he could, sweat dripped down face and he growled at himself for not being able to go faster. 

The emaciated elf looked up at him with wide, questioning eyes, and Aragorn leaned against the wooden crutch for more support. 

'Oh Eru, it hurt!' he shook his head. 'He could not think of that now.'

By the time he regained his breath, all the other elves were eager beyond sanity. 

The man looked down at the elf and smiled. 

"What…..did….you….say?" he asked more slowly, and pronounced more so maybe the elf would understand. 

But he did not, the being tilted his head to the side like a confused dog and whined once. 

"Estel? What are you trying to do?" Elrond stood up on seeing his son lean more against the unreliable piece of wood. "Come sit, before you re-injure yourself."

"No, Ada……I know what he is saying!" Estel tried to lean down closer, but when his broken leg protested, he straightened his back and looked down with annoyance. 

His mind ran back to Glorfindel's lessons he remembered one morning for sure, no one else knew of it but him and Glorfindel.

__

"Glorfindel?"

The blonde turned to face his student with mirthful eyes that glimmered in the new morning sun. 

"Yes Estel, what may I do for you tithen pen. [Young one]" he noted the huge green book that the twelve year old mortal carried in two hands, excitement readable in his huge silvery eyes. 

"Teach me this language!" the child pushed the book onto the table a broad smile coming over his face. "It looks easier to write than elvish. I think I can write this."

Glorfindel opened the book and frowned at the triangular letters that were written darkly in the books yellowing pages. 

"Estel, this is dwarvish." he announce looking at the child, hoping that he would understand. 

"Oh, well can I learn that instead." the boy asked. 

"No, my lad. Your ada wants you to learn elvish."

"But it is sooo hard!" the child moaned with reproach.

"Well, if you learn your elvish….I promise I can teach you dwarvish. No one else knows it quite as well as I do, and if you learn it you'll have one thing ahead of Elrond."

"Two languages?" the boy groaned and looked at the old book before returning his gaze to Glorfindel. He smiled and nodded with delight. "Can we start tomorrow!" 

"Gabilgathol!" the elf yelled at Aragorn with much annoyance spreading from his eyes to his whole face. This brought the man back and he stared at the firstborn with confusion. 

Estel rubbed his head, then smiled….he remembered now. "Great Fortress!" he shouted at the wall and then turned carefully around to face his father and brothers as well as his confused blonde.

"What are you talking about Estel?" Elrond stood up and started to make his way toward his son. 'The drug must have gotten to him.' he mused as he came up and grabbed the young man's shoulder. 

"No ada…that is what he said. Great fortress." 

"How do you know this Estel? You do not know dwarvi…." The elf lord trailed off, and Aragorn almost laughed at the look that came over his face. "Who taught you?!"

The man shook his head and put his free hand up. "That is not point father, the point is that I understand. We can figure out what he is saying." 

"But Estel…."

"Please Ada!!! Please, it is all I can do….please…..please…." 

The pleads rang in the hall, and Elrond could not stand them, he sat back down and looked at the floor. 

"Alright Estel….you may, but we will not sit here all day while you translate." the lord of Imladris looked up at Thranduil, eyes soft. "King Thranduil, where would you like him to do such?"

The elven king tightened his lips and thought a moment before his clear and strong voice cut through the crisp air. 

"I suggest he do it in his own room, therefore, if it suits you lord Elrond….you may continue your ministrations on him while he is translating. And he may rest also, for if he was to do it here, it would be most uncomfortable to him." he nodded with satisfaction at the decision and looked to Estel, smiling slightly. "Does this please you, son of Elrond?" 

Estel made a somewhat slack bow, and looked up to the elven king. "Very much so." 

Legolas sat on the red chair in Estel's bedroom, his form was slumped back and eyes tired. He looked causally at his companion on the floor. 

The human looked even more drained than him, the man's was sitting against a pillow at the wall, dark circles marred under his eyes and they were almost closed. His leg was supported by a few pillows that kept it from touching the hard stone ground. 

He held in one hand, the crutch, that was now sliding down to the floor. 

Aragorn had tried all night to crack the code with the strange emaciated elf, that was now on the floor and watching the firelight that flickered off the rocky floor, trying once again to catch it, with wide eyes. 

Legolas smiled as the young man, leaned over as he was taken over by a sleepy haze. 

"Estel, go to bed!" the elf ordered.

The mortal mumbled something unintelligible and slipped farther into sleep.

Mistan, which the two had named him….for Legolas could see no other fitting name for the poor 'stray' elf. 

Mistan hopped over to Estel and gently pushed the hair aside, a worried look on his face. He spoke some more of the horrible language that Estel called Dwarvish, the elven prince watched as tears streamed down the elf's long and bruised face.

"Mistan, what is wrong?" Legolas asked arising from his seat and walking elegantly over to the elf. He looked up and Legolas could see the deep hurt that bordered round the edges. 

"He is sleeping." the Sindarin elf informed the unknown, and then quietly grabbed up Aragorn's form from the floor, being careful of his leg and placed him tenderly on the big green quilted bed. 

Mistan stood up on two hind legs and looked at Estel's peaceful face, but that was a mistake. For more unwanted tears stung his eyes and he let out a sob as he watched Legolas cover the boy with the covers. 

He just watched with a somewhat bewildered expression as Mistan tugged softly at Aragorn's clothing. 

Prince Legolas slowly made his way down the hallway. He had missed dinner and was eagerly walking towards the kitchen. Hoping with desperation, that the cook had something left for him. 

He sighed as the voices that often plagued his ideas spoke up again about how angry his father would be for missing dinner with him. 

"Dûm!" 

He turned around to see Mistan, sitting in the middle of the hallway, He was looking in some sort of awe-like state at the walls. 

"Mistan! Come on." 

The strange elf did not go with Legolas, he did not eve acknowledge the prince. 

Legolas let out a sigh and looked at the green eyes that were traveling up and down the walls. 

'At least he is not crying any longer.' 

This was true, for the prince had had to drag Mistan out of Aragorn's room, he had been hysterical. Balling and screaming whenever he set eyes upon the man. 

It seemed that Estel had died. 

'Died?' Legolas nodded his head inwardly and an expression of thoughtfulness on his face. 'Of course, he had only started having a complete fit when Aragorn had collapsed.' he inwardly knocked himself in the head and scoffed. 

"Yes, Dûm! Come Mistan." he firmly grabbed the other elf's pale, bony hand and dragged him down the hall. 'Like I really know what Dûm is.' the prince snorted and walked down the hall, Mistan following close on his heels, but at the same time, glancing adoringly at the cave walls.

The elven prince watched in horror and disgust as Mistan practically gulped down the food that he had set in a bowl, on the floor. The strange, dwarvish speaking elf had refused to eat from the table, and had dragged his own bowl to the floor, and at once began to slide the meat that was on the deer bone through his sharp teeth. And instead of chewing the deer, he only swallowed. Harsh coughed emanated from his skinny throat as he ate the food as if tomorrow was his last day.

'Which…' Legolas admitted to himself dryly. 'probably would be his last if he continued to go without food.'

The prince pushed his bowl away, a much revolted look upon his fair face as Mistan coughed up a partially whole piece of deer, and then without another thought, ate it from the palace floor. 

"I never want to see you eat again." he proclaimed and then looked as if he was about to spill all the contents of his stomach.

"Legolas?" he turned his green face to see Lingwen appearing from down the west corridor, her eyes glimmering softly in the torchlight. 

"By all Varda, you look horrid! Are you alright?" 

Legolas swallowed down the resurfaced particles and smiled weakly. "_Y-ye, Ariel nin._ [Yes, my star-maiden]_" _he answered and cleared his throat once more. 

"Oh! Is that your new dog?" she pointed to the slumped figure on the other side eating out of a dish, and the elf prince noted that he himself could have been mistaken for Mistan did, at that moment look very much like a dog. 

He shook his head sharply and smiled.

"_Ai_, good!" Lingwen smiled and wiped her brow. 

"Why?" the elven prince implored for more. 

"Well because, don't you remember what happened to the last dog, with the Blackberry jam and the chair in the-" 

"Alright Lingwen! That is enough!" the elf-lad smiled nervously and patted he on the back, standing up and moving towards Mistan.

"Lingwen meet-"

Legolas had no time to finish, for before he could say anymore, Mistan leapt past the two elves and ran down the darkening hall towards a slightly slouched figure that was slowly making his way towards the dining hall.

The last echoing sound that ran down throughout the palace rooms and corridors was one exhausted, but extremely joyful voice. 

"Legolas! I figured it out! I know what he's saying!"

TBC~

What is Mistan saying? Will Aragorn be right? Will Lingwen and Legolas ever get a moment alone? And what did really happen to Legolas's last dog? Hehe. 

Actually the funny thing is, I did research on Mistan's new name. It means stray in elvish….and I thought that kinda fit. Sort of. But the real word is Mistana and my friend thought that it sounded to much like I girls name, so I took away one a….but anyhow I have to go…I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Please Review!!!! 


	3. Set Plans

Chapter 3

Set Plans

Aragorn looked hungrily at the plate that Legolas was making for him. The elven prince eyed his friend warily for a moment. 

'He looks like Mistan when he is hungry.' the prince mused and set the plate full of deer, bread, and cheese on the table where the man sat. 

"So." Legolas smiled and sat down, after giving the seemingly short and unmannered elf at his side a glare. "What did you discover?" 

As Aragorn talk Legolas felt it hard not to watch the sleepy eyes of the young mortal, they were so….weary. He had dark circles under his eyes and his mind seemed somewhat foggy as he spoke. 

The man took a big helping of the deer and swallowed it down whole. 

'Eru, he eats like him too.' the elf prince fought hard to keep himself from laughing. 

"I have found that Mistan is from the mountains, or that is where he traveled from. What he spoke of that first day, were great fortresses and caves, gold and silver. But he also spoke of forest….tangling and chilling…spiders creeping from each edge." Estel nodded and smiled, "And as I was sleeping, I had a dream. I know it sounds farfetched, but please, mellon nin. Listen to me." 

The young man grabbed the glass of water that the elf prince had put out and gulped that down as well. 

"In my dream, I saw as Mistan said. Mountains, not tall, but large that bordered the middle of Mirkwood. Spiders crept along the edges of the trees and goblins retreated to caves. But what they had with them caught my eyes." he stopped and sighed, but then shot the silver irises into the direction of Mistan, who was watching the roaring flames in the fireplace with much interest. 

"I saw elves Legolas…..but not just any elves, I saw Galanion and Tarsae, they were caught in nets and traps. Galanion fought back most, but he paid for what he did. The goblins handed him off to some smaller being, he held a whip and then began cruelly beating him. I did not see anymore, for I awoke."

Aragorn saw the seldom placed fear in the elf prince's eyes. Tears welled up and began to trail down his fair cheeks. 

Lingwen, who had disappeared into the next room for just a moment saw him and ran to Legolas. She hugged him gently and whispered in his ear. 

"Legolas? _Meleth nin_? [My love]" Nothing could bring the elf out of his stupor, not even her light kiss on his cheek. 

Suddenly his eyes hardened and his fine lined lips turned to a deadly frown. He turned cold merciless eyes on Aragorn, they burned at the man's very heart. 

"We are going to get them! And we are going now!"

Legolas stood up and spun swiftly on his heel, then without another word disappeared down the long hall before the last of the burning torches flickered and went out, and he was lost among the darkness. 

"Legolas! I said no!" Thranduil's eyes glowed red at his son's frequent and incessant question.

"But father?!" the elf prince cried in dismay as the king of Mirkwood turned and began walking away, to a closed door that led to one of his private chambers. "They are in danger, they are our friends. And Galanion is a fine captain! You would loose these immortal lives for the sake of one, who will willingly give up his own."

Aragorn sat down heavily on the chair, knowing that this could take a while and he did not want his father to yell at him for ruining his healing. 

The elven king snapped back round and Legolas winced at the fire that burned inside his eyes. "Who will go with you _ion nin_?! [My son]" he prodded. "Estel is injured, Taran is on leave, and Galanion, he is missing!" 

Aragorn raised a hand. "I would go your majesty. I can walk and ride easily enough."

Thranduil and Legolas both turned on him, their identical glares boring into his head. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" 

"Alright, sorry." he sat back down. 

"Please father, as a gift for my birthday?"

"Ha! You can not fool me….your birthday was last month." the elven king laughed and sat back down on his thrown, looking at the tapestries about him. 

"Drat! Well, please_ Ada_, Estel can come with me. Sure he is slow, but still he can fight. Please _Ada_."

Aragorn's eyes popped up from the floor. "Slow?" he questioned, highly annoyed that Legolas was using him for an example. What happened if he came back to Thranduil with Legolas hurt. "Ooooo. Not good." 

The prince growled and stepped closer to the dais, where the king stood. Unsolicited tears were coming into his eyes. 

"Ada? I just want to help….I do not want to be protected just because I am prince. If you want me protected, let Estel come with me." he whispered gently. Thranduil let out a sob and nodded in understanding. 

He walked to his son and threw his strong arms around the young elf. "Legolas, it is not because you are prince. You are all I have left, if I loose you, my life will no longer have meaning."

"You won't loose me Ada, I will return….and so will Galanion and all his troop. I will make you proud." 

Thranduil smiled once before nodding and hugging Legolas tighter than before. "Go now, before I change my mind, but take with you all the warriors you may."

"I will take Taran and his men." the elf prince informed, smiling wickedly. 

Thranduil actually laughed as he wiped the lamenting tears from his eyes. "Someday, he will kill you, you know that?"

Legolas turned and walked away, but not before answering. "I know father, I know."

Legolas had been in Estel's room packing all day, since he would rather not have the mortal moving to much. 

The very same day King Thranduil had said yes, they could go…Legolas and Aragorn had hurried off to their rooms and began to pack. 

But since Estel had a limp that made the elf prince wonder if he could walk, Legolas had sent Estel off to his room to sleep while he packed the supplies, being the protective figure that he was towards the boy. 

Just as he finished packing the supplies, a knock sounding at the old oak door and he smiled looking up from his duties. 

"Come in." 

The door swung softly open and Lingwen glided across the cave floors and rugs, her soft eyes brimming over with worried tears. 

"Legolas, I need to speak with you." the elf-maiden sighed and looked at the bag that held Estel's things. It was small and did not have much, a little food, a water skin, one extra change of clothes. A stone for sharpening his sword, and a little home-made leather pouch that was filled with silver and gold coins. 

Her weary face turned back to Legolas, her cheeks were paler than usual and she was not as radiant as she normally was. Only the sparkle of tears came from her eyes.

"Lingwen? What is wrong?" the question rang oddly in his own ears, he knew full well what was wrong…but he did not dare say it.

She sucked back all the emotions that seemed to be flooding her train of thought.

"No Legolas, I am not all right! I don't want you to go! Please Legolas, do not leave! Please!" she ran into his open arms and cried, harsh sobs shaking her beautiful, perfect frame. 

He rubbed her back soothingly and tried to hush her cries, but they did not cease for the a good time. 

The elf prince winced, he was not sure what to do, he had never held her, nor any other woman before. He did not know what to do. So Legolas only held her tight and rubbed her shaking back. 

She would not stop, even when it slowed. The pleas only came more urgent from her dry mouth. "Please Legolas, _meleth nin_. [My love] Leave me not! Please! I beg you Legolas!"

Her deep sobs and cries hit his heart like an anvil, he felt paralyzed on the spot. Unable to move his own limbs, he could not even rub her back. The elf prince only stared at her. 'Maybe I should stay.' he mused, 'Maybe Aragorn could-'

What was he thinking, Aragorn, lead an army. He could hardly walk, and many of the Mirkwood elves still did not trust him. They thought that Legolas might be lying of the time he had saved the elf prince.

Feeling flooded back to his body and he smiled sadly, tilting Lingwen's chin so she could look into his silver-blue eyes, he spoke softly to her and the very birds outside stopped to listen to his beautiful voice. 

"Lingwen, look at me and listen." His heart stopped just looking into her teary, silver eyes…..he almost could not bear the thought of leaving her behind. 

She knew how he felt about her, but….he had never told her himself. He had called her sweet names and she had heard from his friends about his love for her. But she had to hear it, from him. He opened his slender mouth to say it. Nothing came out.

He meant for the words, the right ones. But they did not come, instead another question came.

"What troubles you?" he wanted to smack himself in the head, right at that moment he wished that it would have been him instead of Estel, whom the cave troll had hit. 

"I do not want you to leave." she whispered back, and looked up at his with discernment.

Legolas smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I know that dear, now what is really the matter?"

"I am afraid that you will get hurt, and what if I never see you again."

Legolas took her chin and pulled her face into his, slanting his mouth over hers. Her breath caught in her throat and his heart stopped.

Her palms laid flat against his chest and she pulled away from him and looked deep into his eyes. 

"I love you." She whispered just before they pulled back into another soft kiss. His arms wrapped around her slender waste. 

They pulled away and he ran his fingers through her wonderful Golden hair. 

He grinned playfully and brought a smooth cold and on her cheek. "I love you more."

Lingwen laughed and pushed him away, he just watched her, taking in her features, tracing them….loving them.

Legolas was too entranced in Lingwen to even notice Aragorn leaning on the door post. The man coughed awkwardly and both elves turned their eyes on him. 

"Valar, I wish you would stop that." he rolled his eyes at Legolas. "Whenever I come, two of you elves turn eyes on me and it is beginning to get rather odd." He smiled gleefully and looked at Lingwen. 

Legolas turned his attention back to the elf maiden that still stood beside him, looking at Aragorn. He took one of her pale hands and pulled her in. 

"Take this as a promise. I will return to you Lingwen, always." he kissed he hand and smiled. "I love you too much to let go of life." She smiled and brushed his blonde tresses away from his face, and leaned in placing one last, sentimental kiss upon his lips. 

"Good."

Taran smiled as his lord, Legolas, came out into the courtyard. He bowed and spoke with dignity. 

"My lord, the troop is ready, we await only you and Lord Estel." 

"_Hannon le, Taran._ [Thank you Taran] Let us mount, then we will be on our way."

Taran nodded and fell back to his warriors. 

Legolas helped Aragorn up and handed him the small pack of supplies. 

Then frowning he mounted his black stallion Glasonae. He looked back behind him, all the troop was read, horse snorted and stamped as they waited impatiently for their leader Glasonae, and his rider to start. 

Legolas raised his hand and shouted at the top of his lungs. 

"We ride south, if you get lost, make for The Mountains of Mirkwood." With one last longing look at Lingwen and a deep sigh the black stallion started forward, Gwenovere and the collage of colored horse behind him. 

TBC~

Hey no cliffy this time! What do ya know?! Hehe! But anyway, hope you like this chapter…gotta go. Namarie, and please Review!!!! No flaming!


	4. Sleep be Needed

A/N: Hey all, sorry this took so long. Have been really busy! VERY BUSY! So Here 'tis. The next chapter! Oh and it is a little jumpy, and real short. Sorry. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Sleep be needed

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably in his mount. They had been riding for days now, it seemed to the mortal that Legolas had forgotten the fact that he was a man and needed sleep. But he was not about to tell the prince that. 

He assumed the dark circles that hung under his eyes, and his incessant shifting would most likely draw the elf's attention sooner or later. 

The problem was that since Legolas seemed tense and was no listening to him of late, it would be later.

"Taran." The weary eyes mortal looked up to see the prince looking past him at the elven captain. 

"Yes lord?"

"Send two of your scouts forward." Legolas ordered as he turned back in his seat, eyes once again on the road ahead. 

"Yes my prince. Tasar, lamin……go ahead and scout for enemies." he smiled at Tasar and nodded when the young elf smiled and ran forward. 

Tasar, was Taran's younger brother. They had both entered the Mirkwood guard at young ages and both were fine warriors. Tasar, though was only a scout, could handle a sword well, but had not much skill with a bow and arrow.

"Be careful _gwador nin_.[ my brother]" he whispered and the two scouts started forward, Tasar holding sword and lamin grasping bow.

Legolas turned back to see Aragorn, the man was rocking unsteadily in his mount, looking at the ground with a sort of longing, or was it unseeing?

The elven prince smiled and looked to Taran and nodded in the young man's direction. 

The captain smiled tenderly and halted his horse, sliding down o the ground and walked to were Aragorn was. 

A moment later, as was suspected, the weary young man toppled down on the side the warrior stood. 

Taran caught the man and held him in his strong arms. He smiled up at Legolas and brushed the man's bedraggled hair out of his face. 

The blonde elf sighed and shook his head sadly. 'How could I have forgotten, Aragorn could never sit up for four days in a row, riding mind you.' That was just to long for any man, even numenorean.

"How could I forget?" he whispered, Taran smiled and looked at Legolas. 

"He did not want you to know, I have watched him." 

"We will rest here, tell your warriors to move the horses a little deeper into the forest. Then we can rest without worry."

The dark haired elf repositioned the young man and carried him through the brush, the two elven horse following close behind.

Lingwen sat in her room, a smile upon her soft pale pink lips. She smiled as she read over the elegant curving elvish characters, she read it to herself and smiled as she thought of the elven prince. Her elven prince.

All the girls in the palace were jealous of her and Legolas's bond. It was obviously more special than any other. 

She kissed the letter and trailed her finger down the flowing script that she had found in her room. The letter had been from the prince, he had left it for her to find and write a letter back to him. 

A course howl pierced the crisp air that flowed through the window, and she sighed as she pulled her robes closer and a delicate tear grazed her cheek. 

"Please return home soon _meleth nin._" she whispered as she brought her mouth closer to the candle that sat on the desk, throwing light off the walls. She let a quiet breath escape her lips and it entwined with the flame before going out completely and leaving her in the dark room alone.

Legolas watched as Aragorn turned over silently in his slumber, the elf heard a laugh to his right and turned bright blue eyes upon Taran, who was eating a piece of bread. 

"What is it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about what his father would say if I brought him back without any sleep, he'd be falling over the horses head and I would be sent to the dungeon most likely." Taran laughed again while he put away the food .

"Why yes, that would be a problem." the prince did not smile, but mirth gleamed in his eyes and his face took on a gleeful light. 

The elven prince arose from his seat and patted Taran upon the back. 

"I bet you, Taran, that he'll save you from death sometime in the near future." Legolas watched as the elf shook his head. 

"I have nothing against Estel, but I doubt that he will ever save me."

The prince started to walk away from the camp, smiling. 

"Where are you going my prince?" Taran inquired a deep smile marring his youthful features. 

The prince held up the empty skin that he had taken with him. "I'm getting some water." he informed before taking off through the bush.

Legolas's keen eyes scanned the surroundings as he dipped down to one knee and put his water skin in the gentle brook. 

His golden hair spilled over his shoulders and he roughly shoved it back, his keen eyes searching the area. Something did not feel right. There were no noises, not even the cool wind blew against his face.

He repositioned himself carefully, and suddenly a fastening pain lanced through his ankle and he fell back with a cry. 

He was amazed when he felt new, hot tears fall down his cheeks. A burning lance of almost unbearable pain went through his leg and he slipped into a trance like state, that seemed like the only way he could deal with the pain that was ramming full force at his ankle. 

A cry that surpassed those he had ever heard before rang across the new night sky, a flash of light echoed across the sky, lighting up the whole scene before him.

Taran listened as the crack of thunder whipped the air, he looked down at Aragorn's startled form and smiled at the young human's horror stricken face.

His hair was scruffy with sleep, and his eyes glinted as the lightning flashed. 

"What is wrong Estel?" he whispered as the man stood up clumsily from his bedroll, and just stood there, one pale ear pointed south.

"Shhh…" 

The thunder stopped and rain began to pour through the canopy of trees. And it was then that he heard it, hundreds of footsteps. Rumbling among the trees and pounding the new rain into the dirt.

Out like the roar of a lion, a collage of voices rang.

"Khazâd ai-mênu!"

TBC~

Authors Note: Ok, so that chapter was a little short, and kinda jumpy! I know! I know! But here it is! Hope you liked it! Namarie all!!!!! Oh by the way, for those of you who are not scholars in Dwarvish… like me……. "Khazâd ai-menu!" Means….. "The Dwarves are upon you!" hehe! Helps don't it?! J Anyway, please tell me any questions you have and I will be happy to answer them……

Legolas- [Looks at Firn] You are leaving me here? What about this? [shakes trap at his ankle]

Firn: [thinks a sec] mmm….ya. [nods] Gotta go and read Cassia's next chapter now! Hehe, so excited!!!! Namarie!


	5. Avarta

****

A/N: Oh how fun! We are almost done, got roughly 3 more chapters to go! And to tell you all, this is one of the longer chapters! A real whopper in my opinion! And watch out, you may want to read the end of the last chapter for reference again just to make sure you don't get confused. J I have had to do that before. Like I am so excited and I like totally like think I miss something, but I don't. But anyway, enough of my blabber. Hey if ya'all are looking for a good book, besides LotR……there is this one I am reading and it is pretty good. It is called The Sword Bearer , it is like a series. I am not going to name all the books though. But anyway, ya so that is enough of my incessant blabber. Shut it Firn! 

But anyway, thanks all of you for the wonderful reviews! This has to be the most reviews I have ever gotten. [huggles reviews] I'm so happy! So thanks to all those who reviewed, and thanks to all who read and review in this chapter. 

And one thing! Before I forget like I have the last few times. What does "Hugs and Bunnies" mean? I just gotta know. I am sorry I forgot your name who has said it like ever since the first review and I was just kinda curious. And I also wondered what LMAO is? Can someone help me. 

And as for the bold print on the authors note, it is not to copy Cassia and Siobhan. I promise. I just like it a lot better than making the print all normal. 

And, if you want translations…..I will try and put all of them at the bottom. If I miss one, please….tell me. Um, ya…..so I think that is all.

Please Read and Review! And enjoy the chapter! I kinda went against my word on the Aragorn angst…..sorry. I just had to do it. It is not that much. And I promise that Legolas is worse, mentally and physically. 

Ok, anyway, gotta go! Enjoy! Thanks all for the reviews and I will post again when I get the chance. _Namarie_!

Chapter 5

__

Avarta

_____________________________

__

Vultures of Darkness ate the crumbs you left

You got no way to retrace your steps

Just leave it to me

I'll lead you home

- Michael W. Smith

_______________________________

Aragorn moaned as consciousness returned, his head hurt horribly, and not to mention his healing leg burned as if it had been put in a pit full of dwarves, little dwarves.

He felt himself being moved, or rather dragged somewhere, he was sliding backwards and two firm and rough hands had him by the arms. His legs dragging uselessly on the floor. Whoever they were, seemed to have no trouble with him. They appeared strong, but that was a bad sign for him.

He heard voices behind him as he was dragged on, some seemed vaguely familiar. Some of them called to him, others only whined and moaned and some spoke another strange language that seemed oddly recognizable.

"Estel?"

"Is that Estel?"

"_Tithen pen?"_

Aragorn felt he had no voice to speak, he did not say or utter a sound. He just laid there while the strong arms drug him forcefully backwards, and towards the unknown.

After a while, the man awoke again, noticing he must have fallen asleep. He groaned and experimentally opened one eye. 

Panic overwhelmed his senses and he realized that he could not see, all around him was dark erie blackness. He let out a cry and tried to sit up, but he suddenly regretted that action, the blackness around him turned and swayed and bright yellow and blue spots peeped out of the darkness. 

"Oh Valar, my head." he gently held his aching head and awaiting the sickening lights to pass.

When it did he rose his head up a bit and looked about, carefully inspecting the cell that he was locked in. 

Dark walls surrounded him, mold grew in the cracks and crevices and water leaked from a small crack in the ceiling. On the farthest side from him, a cell door sat, bars lined up in a even vertical row, and in the hall beyond he could hear moans and cries of pain, some inhuman. And in the hall, a small torch was lit, it's green and yellow flames fighting against the darkness, though Aragorn could see just as well, darkness coming from the torch.

He stood up gently and hobbled to the cell door, stumbling as his healing foot got caught in cracks in the concrete floor. 

He clung onto the bars for support and looked out, he watched as a guard passed by, a skulking goblin with wide yellow eyes. 

The goblin saw him at the chamber entrance and turned to look for a moment, a wicked smile coming over his grotesque features.

"Sleepy head's awake is he?" he snarled, much disfavor in his raspy voice.

Estel did not answer back, only stared at the rancid creature. 

The guard growled and leapt forward at Aragorn. The man stumbled back in shock and fell over in a puddle, the murky water splashed about his torn clothes and he looked up in surprise.

"Haw! Teach you to speak when spoken to little twit!" the goblin snickered and walked on, putting the spear her held in his other hand.

The young man scooted back using his good leg, and looked about in fear. This was so confusing. How had this happened, where was Legolas. And Taran, where were they.

While he was pondering these things, as weak yet hoarse voice echoed through the darkness. He looked about, wondering if he had a fever and was delirious again. 

"Estel?"

He must be, no one in there right mind heard voices calling their name in deep dark dungeons. 

"Estel?" 

There it was again. 

The boy crawled from the puddle, the dirt water dripping from his soggy, torn clothes, to the dusty rock floor. His eyes seeking through the darkness, trying to penetrate the solid shield that held all from his eyes.

"Estel? Is that you?"

Finally, his voice caught in his throat. "Y-yes, 'tis I." he croaked, fearful tears finding their mark in his subconscious. "Who is calling me? And why do you summon me now?" he asked inquisitively. 

The being that he could not see took a moment and did not speak. Then the voice was quiet and surprisingly hurt. As if the one had taken a hard blow in the gut. 

"Estel, do you not recognize my voice. 'Tis I, Galanion." 

Aragorn almost choked a sob, his young body begging for rest, but he crawled on. Desperately trying to find this one person he could connect with, who could give him comfort. 

"Galanion? Where are you?" The man stopped and waited for the voice to continue. It seemed that he had been left in one of the largest cells, it was hard for him because of his leg. But he kept going. 

"Over here." the whisper was barely hearable. "In the next chamber…..there is a block missing. I can see you." 

The man smiled as his silvery eyes fixed on a pair of hopeful shimmering blue eyes, but what stopped the man was that the eyes were so weary and pain glazed them over.

"I see you!"

Galanion carefully stuck an arm through the wall and grabbed Estel's arm, pulling him gently closer.

"Estel…..you know not how wonderful it is to see another kind man such as yourself! If I may say so, I have not seen a healthy elf for so long…..nor man." he whispered.

Aragorn shivered as the cold water began to freeze in the chill air that flowed in. 

"Are you alright Estel?" Galanion asked as he pulled his arm back through.

"J-just cold…." he shivered again. 

The eldar layed sympathetic eyes on the young man, and disappeared a moment. 

"Gal?" 

"One moment Estel."

Aragorn could hear the elf walked about. Galanion reappeared a few moments later. 

"Here." he pushed a small, yet warm item through the hole and smiled sadly. 

"It is a little small, but it is all I can do. I am sorry." 

The man unwrapped the thing and found out it was a undersized blanket. He tried to give it back, but Galanion shoved it back through. 

"You need it more than I. Besides, we are friends. And friends help friends."

Aragorn barely had the heart to take it, but he did not know what else to do, so he wrapped them around his shivering frame and as the shaking became less, his mind began to plea for answers.

"Gal? Have you seen Legolas?" he asked the question that most hung on his heart first, afraid of the answer. Afraid that the elf did not know. His heart hammered in his torso and he breathed deeply.

Galanion felt the change and hurriedly assured the man. "Estel, he is in the cell across from yours." 

"What?"

"They put him in the one that is opposite of your own. But he is in bad shape _Mellon nin_. I watched them bring him in, he put up quite a fight. Even with his ankle as bad as it was. They lost at least two goblins and he injured the one dwarf pretty bad." Galanion looked out to the stain that was all over the rough cave floor. "But he paid dearly for it. I tried to calm him, but they only slapped me back.

The hairs on Estel's neck rose and he looked to the elf's eyes for more answers. 

"Who are our captors? And what do they want?" 

"Well," the elf bit his lip in thought. "From what I have gathered, they are holding us as slaves." 

"Oh, no sacrifices or anything?" Aragorn could not help but laugh, and shook his head. 

"Well, I don't know what they will do with you?" he glanced sidelong at the man. "They spoke in that horrible language, with all the rough syllables." the elf shivered. 

The man's eyes widened at this comment. "Can you imitate it?" 

"No. I forgot most of the sounds, by now. My mind is not what it used to be Estel." Aragorn swore he saw a tears slide down the elf's cheek. "You have no idea what has been done to make me obey them."

"Obey who?" the question pierced through the darkness. 

Legolas swam through the mist, it curled about his body making it even harder for him to breath. He coughed and moaned as the painful haze enveloped his senses and sent him spiraling downward.

Consciousness began to return with a vengeance and he curled into a ball, pain overwhelming all his senses. 

It hurt to do everything, to look, to smell, to hear. And most of all to feel, that was what all this was. He felt the harsh stone as his lacerated back, the chilling howling wind crashing against his delicate ears. 

He felt warm water trickling down his back, realization finally came to him that it was not water. But blood. His own immortal blood.

The elf moaned as a lance of unforgiving pain shot up his ankle. 

"Oh Eru." it was barely a whisper. And he let hot tears fall from his eyes. 

"Legolas?" 

The elf opened his eyes and searched the darkness, just beyond the murky mist, he saw a barely seeable, torchlight flickered on the hard stone walls. 

And just beyond that, in a cell athwart his own, he saw a man. His back was against the bars and his dark unruly hair shifted as he breathed. A blanket was wrapped around his lithe frame. 

Legolas breathed deep and tried to get up, but a sharp breath was exerted when he felt his ankle give way, even beneath his light weight.

He dragged his body across the cold stone, the jabbing rocks cutting into his delicate skin and making his life a living hell. 

As he came closer to the bars, he smiled sadly. 

It was Aragorn. He looked as though he was asleep and his frame was shaking slightly as cols air filtered through a shaft above. 

Footsteps down the hall alerted him of an oncoming guard and he quickly dropped himself to the floor, the rancid puddle beneath him splashed all over him as he dropped. 

He bit back the urge to moan as ice cold water splashed over his hurting body.

"Hey maggot!" he almost stilled his breathing as the skulking voice cut through the still night air. 

Legolas winced inwardly as he heard a cry of pain from the man across from him. The sound of dagger finding flesh flew to his ears and he growled as he heard the pain. But, he knew that it would be folly, he lay on the cold floor and did not move.

"That'll teach you to disrespect me!"

Legolas listened with horror as the young man gasped.

"I did not-"

"Shut your trap maggot! You don't got a hair on your head that is worth my time! You are scum!"

A sickening crack came next, followed closely by a gasp and a thud.

The elven prince could take no more of this horrible insanity. He opened his eyes and looked up at the insignificant goblin that stood near Aragorn's cell. His eyes scanning the still darkness. He held in one hand, a bloody dagger and a large club, and he was smiling devilishly. 

Legolas's fear dissipated, and he snarled at the foul beast.

"How dare you do that!" he hissed with malice coating his voice and bitter horror etched over his features.

The goblin's eyes turned on the elf, and he smiled with an evil passion.

"Hey worm! Awake are we? Sleep well my pretty little fairy? Hmmm." Legolas's brows knitted with hatred and he struggled to his feet, grasping the bars for support. 

"Listen here, Dungeon scum!" the elf's eyes flashed and the goblin almost stepped away in fear. "If you ever hurt my friend again, I swear by all of Varda. You will not live to see another day!"

Realizing that the elf was not going to hurt him, the goblin, Grignaz, stepped forward.

"How you gonna' do that elf. Hmmm? And besides, your friend is all mine. Bought him me-self with me own money. My very own to play with all I want until his little worthless life is spent. Since I can't have one of you pretties, I settled for 'im."

Fury burned in the blonde elf's chest and he growled deep. "His life is worth more than you and the lives of all the elves, goblins, and dwarves put together!"

"Be careful what you say 'little fairy'." Grignaz warned spinning the dagger in his hand. "We got special jobs for trouble makers. Ask that one over there." he pointed with the bloody dagger to where Galanion stood. His eyes on Legolas. 

The elven prince took in the gaunt, once proud form of the elf. His elven uniform was in taters that covered little on his body. His eyes were dark and had tears in their blue depths. 

"_Just let it go Legolas_." he whispered in the graceful tongue. 

"Hey you old crusty worm! You want me to find my little friend and let 'er play on your back!" Grignaz pulled a three-pronged whip from his belt and waved it for Galanion to see.

Legolas watched as the elf slowly cowered away, shaking his head. 

"No. Please…no."

Grignaz put the lash away and smiled wickedly at Legolas. "You behave young one!" 

With those last maddening words, the goblin started down the hall, finally, his crouched frame disappearing into the darkness.

Legolas did not care, he pressed into the bars until their rough steel bit into his pale skin. He tried to spy out the other elf. 

But when he could not see him and no sounds came from within, he decided it would be better just to leave the warrior to himself. 

Legolas looked down at the bars that lay across from his own cell. On the floor, breathing heavily and seemingly unconscious was Aragorn.

"Estel?" he whispered tiredly as he watched the man. He spied the torn clothes, and sure enough blood was slowly staining the tunic near the ribs, the man's fingers were spread over the wounded area, but Legolas could easily see that he was injured.

"Estel?" Legolas tried again, this time more urgent. He knew that Aragorn had just recently been deemed healed and he also knew that if Lord Elrond found out about this, he would be one of those elves that died very young. 

The young human moaned softly, proving to the elf that he was inching towards consciousness, and for that Legolas was ever thankful to Eru. 

"_Mellon nin? "_

The elven words had a better impact. Aragorn's eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked up into the dark cavern ceiling. 

"Legolas?" he whispered, half surprised and half unbelieving that his friend was in this retched place with him. He could not rightly remember.

Legolas looked down the hall to make sure no one was coming. He smiled and once he was sure that they were alone he reached out his hand through the bars. 

Aragorn turned his aching head to see this and wearily did the same, they clasped hands and Legolas tightened his grip forcing some of his elven strength into the man without him even knowing it. 

"We will make it _mellon nin. _Together we will show the world, that no force, be evil or wrong can break our friendship." 

Estel smiled. "You did not say anything about my father?" the man tried to jest. 

Legolas smiled and saw the mirth in his friends eyes. "Well. That is because father's can break anything."

The elf lightened up when he heard the faint but audible laugh of his friend.

Aragorn coughed as the cold air rushed in, he shivered slightly. 

"Shhh." Legolas smiled and nodded down the hall. "You want him to come back."

Estel's wide eyes made the elf laugh and he let go of Aragorn's hand, his eyes searched the wounds that marred the man's young frame. 

"I am sorry." The elf prince looked up as Aragorn struggled to sit up, Legolas did not miss that he still leaned against the bars. 

"What ever for _mellon nin_" Legolas asked as he grabbed up his blanket, that lay in a puddle on the floor. The elf tore some long strips and handed them through the bars to his friend. 

Carefully, and quietly Aragorn wrapped them around his ribs, wincing as they screamed at him. But he pushed the pain aside and looked at Legolas. 

The prince faired no better, he was paler than usual, and his eyes were deep pits of blue and silver pain. Aragorn looked to his ankle looking for the wound that Galanion had told him of.

His eyes came across a blood stained spot on the green leggings and on top of the light elven boots that he wore. 

"I am sorry I was not there to help you." Aragorn weakly pointed at the ankle wound, but when the elf saw what he was so concerned of, he moved the ankle underneath himself so he sat on his knees. He bit back a cry as the swollen and infected ankle throbbed mercilessly and ugly bodily fluids drained from it. 

"'Tis nothing." he snapped more forcibly than he meant to. He smiled hopefully at his friend, trying to show him hope and love. No pain. They did not need anymore of that. 

But the man would have none of that. He frowned and looked to his own feet in worry. He knew well what might happen if Legolas's ankle became horribly infected. It would prove critical in the prince's warrior skills. He could loose it forever. 

Aragorn looked up, his eyes burning defiantly. And it made the elf prince happy to see his friend so bold. He had been worried for the man's spirit. For while it was true that Estel was mortal, he had lived among elves almost all his life. He had picked up their strengths, as well as weaknesses. 

Aragorn was more of an elf than he thought could be possible. 

"You know that you lie to yourself Legolas!" he sighed and slammed balled fists again the splintering bars. "We can linger here no longer! I must get you home!" 

"You Estel! You can hardly walk yourself! And you expect to Stride right out of this whole in the ground! Let's face it, we are both disabled for a time. We are stuck."

"No Legolas! We will get out!" the man's voice was harsher than The elven prince had heard In a long while. 

"Fine then, what plans have you made…hmm?" the elf raised his blonde brows in question.

"Well…" Estel looked up at the crumbling ceiling in thought and growled as small unimportant pieces fell into his silver eyes. Wiping the crumbs out of his eyes until the pain subsided he grinned sheepishly. "Well, none yet-"

Legolas groaned softly and let himself drop heavily to the ground. 

"But remember!" Aragorn sat down just a seriously as his friend had and locked eyes with the elf once more, and for the first time in days. Legolas saw the smiling young man that he knew and loved. The boy that jumped waterfalls, that climbed mountains, that killed trolls. The boy that would one day be a great ruler. And the silvery depths did not lie. "I have been living around 'Dan and 'Ro for fourteen years! If there is a champion for stupidest and most desperate plans in all of Middle-Earth, they share the title." he smiled wickedly and the silver eyes glinted with truth and mirth. 

Legolas laughed, his mood had lightened ever since he had met the edan, and to tell the truth….if he had not saved Aragorn's life. He knew that he would indeed be the daft and selfish elf that Estel always spoke of. 

"Just leave it to me master elf." Aragorn scooted back into the darkness till his figure was little more than a pale outline that contrasted with the thick darkness. 

"If you say so _mellon nin_. If you say so." Legolas whispered as he scooted away from the bars and layed down on the cold floor. 

What was left of his shrouded blanket he pulled up against his body. And that is how he lat until finally, he fell into the dark mists of sleep.

****

TBC~

Hey all! How you? Hope you're good! Um, ok. Let's see! Elvish is below!

__

Tithen pen- Little one

Mellon nin- My friend

Avarta- Abandonment [Well, roughly. It actually mean abandon]

Ok, ya. So there are the translations. And I will hopefully get done with this next chapter soon! J Gotta go! Clean dishes are callin'! _Namarie_! [Goodbye]

__


	6. Lost Forever

****

Chapter 6

Life is so cruel,

So hard to go on,

So hard to let go,

Of the pain and the hate,

Of the horrible troubles that you've faced.

-Firniswin

Slowly Legolas senses returned, but he was not happy when they did. A burst of exploding pain hit him like a tsunami. He stifled a cry and tried to drag himself up, but to no avail. 

He just layed there as the pain took over his back and ankle. 

As he lay in the silence, he heard cries, moans, groans. He heard muffled speaking and low dangerous voices. They were rough and edged with annoyance. 

Carefully, he leaned onto his elbows and listened as the dark world came into focus.

"Why scum?!" another crack and a muffle cry came to his ears. 

"P-Please!" the voice whispered, thought with the elf's sensitive hearing, it was almost easy to decipher. "W-we only wanted to find our friends. Please! Just don't do anymore." his mind was fogged and it was hard to tell who the voice was at first. 

"You are worthless." it was a confirmation, as another sound of boot finding flesh tore the air. The elf gasped as realization took over him. 

"Let's talk to the elf." Booted feet stomped into the hard ground and came his way. "This one's not going to spill much." 

Legolas layed back down and slowed his breathing, he closed his eyes and let himself listen better to the conversation.

"But Bror! He is only a boy. How much can he take?" another harsh voice asked as Legolas heard a key clank into his cell door. 

"Gret. He is not ours. Remember! We sold him to that brainless goblin." the voice, which he assumed was Bror, said as they opened the door and entered. 

"He is still asleep!" a voice hissed from right in front of the prince, the rancid breath came to him, and he noted it must be a goblin. 

He knew by the gruff voices, that the other two were dwarves, but this one…..it hissed and had quite light feet. It was a goblin.

"Well, he won't be for long." Gret laughed and too out a torch lighting it and bringing the green glow down to Legolas's face. 

"Hmmm. He is quite a pretty little thing. To pretty. Let's show him what it means to be a man." Bror laughed and so did the goblin. 

"Grogsnith! Chain his pretty little neck to that wall!" the goblin inched cautiously towards the elf. He did not want to be as unlucky as his to companions. "Grog! Come on!" Gret roared, kicking the goblin from behind. The beast snarled and nodded, walking over to the prince.

The goblin grabbed the prince's good leg, once this had occurred. Legolas, putting all his energy in that one leg brought it up swiftly, throwing Grog onto the other side of the cell. He hit the bars with a crash and twang and slid to the floor, not moving a muscle. Save his breathing.

Legolas flopped over onto his stomach and rose unsteadily to his feet. His fiery blue eyes glaring at the two dwarves. 

Both had red hair and beard and were a little more than surprised at what the elf had done.

Gret brought out his club and raised it, steadily advancing on Legolas, a treacherous look in his dark eyes.

"Why you no good rotten elf! Your just as bad as your little man friend." he smiled wickedly. "But we'll fix that."

Legolas growled deep, and sucked back a moan as he stood on his wounded ankle. His head began to swim and yellow and green sparks shot out in his vision. 

"You will never break my will. Nor Estel's!" he growled, then he felt a surge of energy run through him. He smiled and let out a breath, finally ready, he charged the dwarf. 

Picking up the goblins abandoned dagger, he flicked the weapon in is hands and brought it out against the dwarf. Just about severing his head from his neck, but before Legolas could go on with his planned assault.

The Dwarf's short sword clashed angrily against the small dagger, the elf prince carefully spun away, always cautious of his aching ankle. He smiled as old tricks planned useful. 

He twirled gracefully, bringing the weapon down upon Bror's shoulder. The dwarf gasped as the small, dull dagger dug barely into his skin. While Legolas was occupied with this, he brought his sword, razor end down upon the elf's hand. 

A small whimper and cry escaped the prince's lips as the sword cut deep to the bone. 

Renewed anger and pain burning deep inside his heart, Legolas pulled the dagger from Bror's shoulder, he hefted the thing. 

So busy in his smiling victory was he that Bror never saw the dagger embedded straight through his leather jerkin and skin, and set deep into his wicked heart. 

With the last of his failing energy, the dwarf looked up surprise sparkling deep in his dark eyes. Then his sturdy frame met the floor as the last of his fleeing life disappeared forever.

Legolas panted as he pulled the dagger from Bror's heart, he wiped the blood from the cruel weapon onto his own, disheveled and ripped leggings. The blood smeared, but came easily from the dagger. 

He turned his head up to see Gret, the other dwarf closing the cell door. Key6s in hand and ready to lock. 

Instinct set first in his mind and the elf brought the weapon up, he let it fly. It cut the air and flew right to it's target. 

Gret let out a raspy breath before his body tumbled to the floor. The keys fell from his grip and slid across the floor. They stopped next to Aragorn's cell and Legolas growled as he sat down wearily. 

Spots dance before his eyes and the pain in his ankle was unbearable now. He yelped as a piece of rock fell from the ceiling and landed oddly in his blood rimmed gash. 

He gasped and brought his wounded hand to his chest, hiding it beneath his ripped old blanket. 

Legolas sat unmoving against the wall, his back begging him not move further He felt perspiration drip slightly from his temple, but he ignored it. He panted and heaved as blood poured from his wounds. 

"Strider?" he called weakly. Part of him hoped that the man was awake, but the other part did not want his friend to see him defeated so. He went with the only chance they had. 

"Estel?"

No sounds came from the cell beyond. He sighed and rubbed his weary and failing eyes with his good hand. 

Legolas tried to stand, but more flashes of unbearable pain shot through his being and he cried out softly, letting his legs fail he fell to the cold and stony floor. He let tears fall from his eyes as the sharp stones dug into his legs and wounded ankle. 

"Legolas?" 

At the sound of his name the elf looked up and his worsening sight caught a set of eyes on the other side of Aragorn's cell.

He smiled, and would have leapt for joy if he had the strength. But at the moment, he felt so sick to his stomach that he feared to move. 

The worried eyes watched through the bars, and two pale and blood stained hands groped the bars. His dark hair did not shine as it used to, it was damp with mud water and blood, and Legolas was sure he saw a teary sparkle in the young eyes. 

"Are you alright, my prince?" the slightly older elf asked.

The elf prince made his frame shift higher and he held his head up high as it would go. He let his eyes brighten and exerted himself so a dim brightness came from his body. 

The normal glow seemed to lift the warrior's spirits and he smiled a little.

"I am alright Taran. Nothing a little time in the healing wing won't repair." the blonde prince smiled reassuringly. "I need your help _mellon nin. _Will you_?" _

Taran smiled and nodded, then bowed a short and seemingly painful bow. "Anything for my prince." 

"Good." The smirk on Legolas's face widened and he had to suppress a chuckle. "I have an idea."

Darkness.

That was all he could feel, see, and hear. Yet through a boundary that seemed so very far away, he could hear a voice. It shook him, and he began to awaken from the comforting sleep.

"Estel?" They sounded in dire need. He shrugged it aside a moment, he was too worn out to help anyone.

He cried out softly as his achin, bleeding ribs cut a lash of unbearable pain into his side. He gasped and shook his head. 

"No. Go away." he whispered. "Leave…me….a-lone!" 

"No Estel? Fear not." a warmness began to envelope him and he smiled. It felt so wonderful. So warm and healing. 

He sighed, and moaned as the pain in his head began to increase. 

"Please _mellon nin. Aquista._" 

The elven words soothed his heart and the pounding in his head lessened. He smiled sadly and tried to swim into the light.

A ray of graceful sun floated across his shivering frame. 

"Estel? It is me, Legolas."

"And Taran!" 

Those names, they were bruning his heart. But for the moment, he could not remember them. 

The sun seemed to spread and he smiled as warm light enveloped his being, things seemed to float back to his mind and gradually he began to remember the predicament that they found themselves in.

Slowly, he tried to open his eyes, but to no avail. At that moment they seemed to be glued shut. He groaned as he put all he could to feat the one minimal task.

And finally his attempts were praised when he opened his eyes, too quickly he found out. Because as soon as he opened them, bright light shot through his head and he almost cried at the amounts of fiery pain. 

"Shhh…try again Estel." Legolas's voice whispered. "But not so fast, let your eyes adjust." 

The young man nodded wordlessly and tried once more, but this time he did not work so hastily. He gradually opened the silvery pain glazed orbs enough to see someone watching him on the other side of the cell. 

Legolas smiled broadly for the man and let the pain of his own wounds drift away for a time. 

"Welcome back _mellon nin."_ he whispered. 

Aragorn used the bars, and while keeping one hand over his bleeding side slid into a sitting position. Leaning heavily against the bars. 

It was no that it did not hurt him. It did much to even attempt sitting. But he knew that they needed to leave this mountain range. He could sense that his own time was coming up abruptly and he knew wel, that as injured as he was, Legolas could never make it out alone. 

He turned his own eyes from the floor to the elen prince who sat across from him, he noted the way that the elf cradled his hand and watched as little by little, blood dripped through Legolas's fingers. 

"Well?" he inquired about the plans, for he was sure that Legolas had some sort of half baked sceme. He always did. 

The elven prince nodded in the direction of the keys that lay to the side, near the cell bars. "Can you get those?" the elf asked. 

Gingerly the man leaned back and reached through the tight bars. He grinned as his long fingers clasped round a ring.

As he pulled them closer, a jingling sound was produced. He frowned as the sound carried up the corridors, ringing earily in the silent barely lit halls. 

He pulled the sought item up to his chest and looked at them with a smile. 

The key ring was very old and had rust coming over it. There were at least ten keys on the thing, maybe more, maybe less. Aragorn could not rightly tell considering that everything was beginning to spin and his stomach was churning. 

"Get 'em." he whispered through the agony in his body, he held them up weakly so Legolas could see.

The elf prince grinned and looked to the young man, a deep hope burning in his eyes. 

"Hand them to me." 

Estel complied easily, not wanting to be the one that had to get up and open the cell doors. Right now he did not feel as if he could defeat such and accomplishment.

He stretched his small but muscular arm through the small opening in the bars, Legolas did likewise and grabbed the item hastily. 

Slowly, careful not to make to much noise or rattle his injured frame, he stood to his feet and made his way to the cell door. 

Taran watched with excitement, he too had endured just enough of this rotten place and could not stand the prospect of being caught. 

Sticking his uninjured hand through the bars, he tried to put the key through. The little silver item creaked with protest as Legolas forced it in. He turned it, but nothing happened. 

"What?!" he whispered harshly, Aragorn looked up at his friends horror and watched. 

"It is not working!" the elf prince stated worriedly as the footsteps above him began to move farther away again. 

But even so, he knew well that that could mean anything. It could mean also, that the being above him, was coming down to check on them. 

"Someone is coming! What do I do?!"

"Keep trying! Maybe it is the wrong key?" Taran noted softly and bounced softly in his cell.

"No! I watched, he used this key! I know it!" 

Out of ideas and becoming very sore and frantic, the prince of Mirkwood began to fidgit involuntarily. He clenched his teeth as he tried again to open the tightly closed cell door.

Aragorn watched the door, a new thought taking hold of him. 

"Legolas?!" his pain bright eyes took in the prince's, he spoke quietly and calmly. "Give me the keys." 

"No! I can-"

"Legolas?" Taran frowned and Legolas looked up at both. "You must calm yourself. We will get out, but you must trust Estel. You taught me that much, now I remind you."

The elven prince looked down at the cell door, and let his head fall. "You are right." he whispered.

Aragorn stuck his own cut hands through the bars and recieved the keys. Smiling he gently stood, and hobbled to the door. 

He smiled up at the prince before sticking his hand back through the bars and inserting the silver key into his own lock. 

He turned it with expertise that seemed to fit him, back and forth he twisted the key. His tounge came out and he bit lightly on it to stifle the tears that threatened him as he upset his body more. 

A click came from the lock and slowly, the door swung open. Aragorn let go, it squeaked and moaned eerily before stopping against Taran's and clanging with the bars.

"You are a wonder Estel!" Taran cried in amazement. 

Truth be told, Aragorn's door was rusted just as much as Legolas's, but the right moves and turns had earned the young mortal the right to freedom. 

"Taran next. He can help me with the door. You rest Legolas. Worry not. I will free you in a moment."

Legolas sighed and leaned against the bars. "But Estel-"

A pair of honest eyes turned on the prince. He looked up in to the silver orbs and smiled, nodding after a moment. 

"Alright, I would be in the way anyhow." 

"_Hannon le mellon nin._"

The young man moved as quickly as he could to Taran's door and began to twist the ke in the lock, just as he had done before. 

"Almost-" he ground out before he was rewarded with another solid click. The elf's door swung slowly open, just as Estel's had done. 

"Alright Taran. Here are the keys, you can go much quicker than I. Do as I have done, I will use this." Aragorn stooped and grasped the goblin dagger from the dead dwarf's no longer bleeding body. 

The face had horror written all over it and was white as snow and cold to the touch. Aragorn sighed, as he looked at the forever opened eyes. 

"It was not his fault. He could have been saved."

"No Estel. His heart was far from what it once was. It has been forever blackened. It was better for him this way, as for all of us."

The man nodded before retreating to the next cell. 

He could hear every once in a while the soft click of the lock as Taran opened the cell doors. He listened as many catious unbooted or booted feet filled the halls. Their lithe, and emaciated frames eadging through the darkness. 

"Run! You are free! Flee friends! Seek your homelands!"

Aragorn smiled at the choice words as the lock to his first door clicked. He grabbed the bars and pulled it open as quickly as his body would let him. 

He watched as two very young, thin elves crept from the darkness of the cell. Their eyes watching him with caution.

"Go on! _Noro lim!_" He whispered pointing in the direction he hoped was the exit. 

Both male elves looked curiously at the man and began to run on all fours the way he had pointed. 

Sighing deeply Estel continued down the line of cells. 

Each bringing new surprises, in the last cell he opened he smiled sadly. In it, two twins sat in the corner. Both were female and shivering in fear. They covered their head with their left and right arm and held onto one another with the opposite arm. 

"Fear not. I will not harm you." 

Neither understood, they only coward further from his sight as they could. 

He would not leave them. For they had special meaning in his life. They reminded him of his dear brothers, he could not leave them. 

"_Aquista."_

The elven word had the desired affect. Both looked up at the same moment.

They wore ragged elven dresses and their pointed ears drooped oddly. Scratches, brusies, and other assortments decorated both bodies entirely. And it seemed that the younger one had a broken arm, she held it limply against he chest and winced when it was at all jostled. 

Aragorn smiled sweetly and pointed the way out. 

_"Aquista noro lim."_

The younger sister ran forward, but the older stopped next to Aragorn. 

The man had to admit, she was quite beautiful. He smiled and she did also. 

"_Hannon le mellon nin."_ The sister whispered and lightly kissed the man upon the cheek. 

The man's eyes widened and he touched his cheek. She laughed and before another word could be said sprinted after her sister. 

"Estel. They are all freed. Help me!" 

His thought s dissipated as his elven helper's voice cut through the mirky air. As it did, a jolt erupted and small clods of dirt began to fall. 

"Hurry!"

Aragorn limped forward as fast as he could. His leg was aching ferociously and his other wounds were no better. He sucked back tears, he would show no weakness. 

His vision started to blur before him and he stumbled blindly along the passage, only Taran's worried voice to guide him. 

Finally his sight cleared and he saw Taran was fidgeting with Legolas's cell door, rocks were crashing down with thuds and booms and all was in utter chaos. 

"Estel! Legolas is trapped! And the cave is coming down! We have to get out!"

Aragorn took the keys and rushed to pull the door free, his attempts were useless. 

A rock dropped within inches of the elven warrrior and he side stepped quickly to miss it. 

Aragorn seeing this made a drastic descision. 

"Taran! Leave! Lead the elves home."

But the dark haired elf was already shaking his head, he winced and pulled at the bars, trying to help.

The man stepped forward pushing him back. 

"GO NOW!" 

"But-"

A look of sympathy passed between the two, Aragorn sighed softly and motioned with one hand for the elf to go. 

"They need you Taran! Legolas and I will be fine! I promise, I will not let him depart this life. I swear on my own life, as long as I am still breathing, he will return."

The elf nodded, he knew that Aragorn would do his best, and he knew it well. 

"_Namarie mellon nin, _and may Eru bless you, and keep your path."

"I pray the same prayer for you." 

With those last words, Taran departed, he looked back once more as he raced up the path towards the entry.

He watched tears filling his eyes as Estel tried desperately to free his best friend from the prison. 

On a brush of air he heard elven words spoken to comfort the one in need. 

The elves before him limped and raced from the cave, some crawling, some running. They all knew what had come, they knew that they were finally free. 

_"Noro lim eldar."_ Taran shouted above the roar of stones and feet.

Galanion tried to shove back, he ran back towards the cells. 

"Estel!" he cried in anguish as he ran. Taran grabbed his arm forcefully and dragged him back words. 

"Leave them Gal! It is what they wished!" 

"NO!" 

As they all ran, a ray of sharp and piercing light came from one end of the long and seemingly unending tunnel. 

"Hurry!" the elven warrior shouted, still pulling the sobbing blonde elf with him. 

Many of the elves's paces quickened as a large heap of rock slid from the side. The tumbling pebbles ran into the dirt ground and brought up the dust. 

Coughs and sobs could be heard as most of the elves choked upon the old rock dirt. 

The tunnel came to and end and light shot through all their heads, cries if joy mixed with pain filled the glen in which they came. 

Only two elves did not do either, they starred in horror as the roof of the cave came down and all that might have been in the rocky prison was lost. 

"Estel." Galanion choked on the ragged dust and sobbed for his friend. 

Taran said nothing, he only rubbed the taller elf's strong back, wishing desperately, that this had all been just a horrible dream.

TBC~

Okay, this chapter was quite long. Um so ya, the last chapter will be an epilogue. So stay tuned. I am sooooo sorry it too so long. 


	7. Epilogue

****

Ok, last chapter. Though I am not sure if you would call it a chapter considering it is an epilogue. 

And it is sooooo short anyway. But anyhow, please enjoy this last part in "Where Once Was Light". And I want to thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!!!! I enjoy them sooooo much!!!!!! I read them and laugh at the silly antics or smile at the sweet words. And I am still looking for a beta reader. So if anyone is interested. Go ahead and email me. Put something like Beta reader in the subject so I know what you want. Otherwise I will delete the email. I am picky about those things.

I tried with Arwen-Evenstar 2. But seeing as how she is a little more than busy at the moment, and that I am the impatient person I am, I need someone else to do so, until she is able to do it again. 

So if you have better grammar and spelling than me, and would like to try out for this. Please go ahead and email me. I would be much obliged.

Thanks a bunch to you all!!!!!!!!!! Namarie!

Epilogue

Lingwen glanced out into the courtyard, her eyes traveling down the long lines of elves. 

All seemed in some way wounded, and most were weary looking. 

A slight smile came over her fair face, and she had to watch herself to keep under control.

Her sight lighted upon Taran, who was the last elf top make his way through the gate, in front of him Galanion stumbled slightly. Both were sulky and she could she a shine in their deep eyes. 

"Taran?" she called over the elvish, dwarvish, and common confusion that played in the large crowd. 

The elf's green eyes shot up, but he did not smile. 

That instant, his eyes hit hers like never before, she knew. Something was very wrong.

He ascended the smooth concrete steps, his booted feet weary. He stumbled slightly, but picked himself up and kept walking. 

"Yes mylady?" he said with a huff. Melancholy began to well up in his heart at the sight of his prince's fair maiden. Her were eyes asking questions that he could not answer. 

"Taran, where is Prince Legolas?" she asked, heart filling with dread and eyes with tears. 

His throat clenched painfully, and he choked back a sob. Taran shook his raven head.

"I-I tried milady. I tried to save Legolas!" he let the tears fall as he thought of his dear friend being trapped behind the bars.

Lingwen nodded softly and looked back up. "And Estel?"

Taran dipped his head. "Him too." Was all the tired and over worked soldier could manage. 

Lingwen turned slowly and began to make her way back down the hall, but all her emotions broke loose and she started to run. Covering her mouth to muffle the horrible sobs. Tear fell from her pale cheeks and hit the marble floor. 

Her world had turned, Legolas was gone.

She passed by Elrond as he made his way down the hall to greet and possibly even heal the elves. 

"Lingwen? What ever is the matter?" he asked as she came sprinting down the long corridor. She did not stop, she could not talk to anyone. 

All the while she passed elves, voices ran through her mind and scenes played over and over in her eyes. 

__

'I love you more.'

"I do not want you to leave." she whispered back, and looked up at his with discernment.

Legolas smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I know that dear, now what is really the matter?"

"I am afraid that you will get hurt, and what if I never see you again."

Legolas took her chin and pulled her face into his, slanting his mouth over hers. Her breath caught in her throat and his heart stopped.

Her palms laid flat against his chest and she pulled away from him and looked deep into his eyes. 

"I love you." She whispered just before they pulled back into another soft kiss. His arms wrapped around her slender waste. 

They pulled away and he ran his fingers through her wonderful Golden hair. 

He grinned playfully and brought a smooth cold and on her cheek. "I love you more."

Lingwen laughed and pushed him away, he just watched her, taking in her features, tracing them….loving them.

Lingwen threw herself onto her bed and wept. Her mind always going back to the memories of Legolas and her. She could not stop them. She tried to forget, tried to stop the everflowing tears. But they would not cease.

She let her sobs fill the cooling breeze as the wind blew through the open windows. She paid no attention to any birds or other sounds that came forth. All that could be heard in her elven ears, was her sobbing breaths, and the beating of a broken heart.

****

Ok, here's a summary for my next story in this series. But it is still in the works, so don't expect to much too soon. J 

~I Thought I knew You~

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Angst and junk like that. 

Summary: Left in the rubble of The Mountains of Mirkwood, Legolas and Aragorn are seemingly trapped. Knowing not the way home, they take the root that seemes best. But they soon find that their abilities to choose are not well when they run into a band of prejudice elves. Will Aragorn and Legolas make them be able to see the truth before it is too late? 

COMING SOON :P 

J 

****


End file.
